Click! You captured my heart
by LooonyLei
Summary: "I told you, i'll do everything no matter what it takes," muttered Blaise cupping her cheek with one of his hand, and the other one held her hand and entertwined their fingers. "i love you Ginny" he said as he pressed his lips into hers "and i love you too,"


All 6th year and 7th year was gathered in the Great hall for an important announcement "Unfortunately your Muggle study professor has an important thing to deal with, so he will be gone for two months," announced Professor Mcgonagall. The crowd begun to cheer in delight. Muggle studies isn't really as interesting as DADA, or potion or transfiguration. "Luckily, he leaves you a project while he's away for you and your partner to work on," she added abruptly "Harry im counting on you," said Ron tapping his shoulder "Yeah Ron, after being locked up in a cupboard for eleven years, i do really know a lot of things about muggles," muttered Harry sarcastically. Ron frowned as he hopefully turned to face Hermione "Sorry to disappoint you Ron, but i guess it's not us who will choose our partners," said Hermione gesturing him to look at Professor Mcgonagall who is now holding a roll of long parchment. "This project is for the 6th and 7th year. Ravenclaws will be partners with the Hufflepuffs. And Gryffindors to slytherins," "Shit! That's crap," muttered Blaise glaring at the Gryffindor table, unexpectedly his gazed focus on the girl with red long straight hair sitting beside Harry Potter. "Hey Blaise, why are you staring at that Weasley girl?" snapped Millicent curiously. Pansy raised her brow "are you thinking of her as your partner Blaise?" asked Pansy looking at him intently "Ofcourse not! Blaise snarled. "haven't i told you before? I wouldn't touch nor want to be near with that filthy blood traitor" he answered irritated. Pansy smiled as she return her attention to Professor Mcgonagall now announcing who will be the pairs. "Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley," "No way!" Ginny exclaimed in refusal. At the same time Blaise stood up too complain "Professor i can manage to do my project alone, i don't want to be with that-" "I'm afraid i won't accept your project if that so Mr. Zabini," Professor Mcgonagall cut him off. "Switching of partners are prohibited. Believe me i would know if you do," she reminded them all sharply "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Pankinson," she continued "Bloody hell!" snarled Ron, as Pansy glared at him "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" Pansy quickly turn to Draco waiting for him to complain, but to her disappointment as Draco didn't say anything and Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass," Harry sighed. Atleast it wasn't Pansy nor Millicent he thought. "Ok, now i'll explain what would be your project," Professor Mcgonagall started. "your doing photography. The school will provide each of you your own camera for you to use. All you need to do is explore around Hogwarts or at Hogsmead find the most breathtaking spot or scene you will see. Then everyday 10 pairs will report infront of the class," ~~~~~~~~~ "Ok once and for all let's make this clear," said Ginny turning to face Blaise, but was surprised that their distance was too close that they could already feel each other's breath. Ginny quickly step back. Blaise was also stunned at their sudden closeness. He notice her cheeks flush into pink which he find so attractive that he can't stop staring at her. Ginny looked away as she was sure she was still blushing. 'What's wrong with you Ginny? You never react to anyone like this before. Not even with Dean or Harry. Your not attracted to him, no!' she told herself. It can't be possible. She shook her head to throw away that stupid idea. "Not because were partners, we already need to be close. As long as Professor saw us together that would be fine. Get it?" asked Ginny not looking at him, but when she didn't got an answer she looked back at him only to found out he was still staring at her "Zabini!" snarled Ginny raising her brow. "Shit Weasley, don't shout," he said angrily covering his recent reaction to the girl infront of her. "I might not be shouting, only if your just listening to me, and not just staring at me," said Ginny smirking "The hell im not staring at you. I- im just thinking of something," he reasoned out Ginny rolled her eyes "yeah right, lets start this damn project now," she said then turn away from him and walked along the lake. She picked a pink flower from the ground and smell its sweet scent while staring into the sunset. ~~~~~~~~~ Blaise follow her silently. Unaware that he was staring at her again. Just now he realize she's like a veela. Undeniably attractive, irresistable and-. 'Damn! Get a grip of yourself Blaise, she's a blood traitor, she's a Weasley, she's beautiful, she's sexy, she's- oh shit this is insane. Stop this nonsense Blaise.' He scolded his self. Then turned his back to her, but it is though there's a barrier stoping him from turning away. And it seems there's a force pulling him to just stare at her. He's unaware that he already took his cam and focused it into the most breathtaking sight he had ever scene. "Weasley im tired. Let's just continue this tomorrow," he said then started walking towards the castle door. "That's great Zabini," said Ginny as he looked at him, but just got annoyed as she saw him already walking towards the castle. "your tired but haven't done anything yet you stupid," bellowed Ginny. She want this project to be done the soonest possible time, before she could do something stupid that she might regret after. ~~~~~~~~~~ A week had passed and Ginny notice that Blaise suddenly changed a bit. He was less rude and less harsh to her now. She actually felt much comfortable talking to him now. As they roam around Hogwarts they reached a secluded area of the castle's ground. Ginny suddenly felt light-headed that she nearly collapse. Good thing Blaise reflex was quick, as he catched her before she totally fall. "Hey Weasley what's wrong?" he asked worried, as he lay her on the grass. "Im ok. I just felt a bit dizzy," replied Ginny holding her head. "I'll bring you in the Hospital wing," he said attempting to carry her, but she quickly refuse. "Im really ok," she insisted. "i just need some rest. And besides i don't want to create a scene. What do you think others would say when you arrived there carrying a gryffindor? Specially your housemates. They won't forgive you for such disgrace" she said more on stating than asking. Blaise realized what she just said was right. It isn't a good idea seeing a slytherin and a gryffindor in that kind of situation, so he just sat and leaned his back on the tree and wait till she already felt better. Half an hour later Blaise jerked out of sleep. He looked at his side and there he found Ginny whose back was still on the ground, eyes close and not moving. He quickly went beside her to check her. And was relief to confirm that she was just sleeping. He didn't noticed that his face was just an inches away from hers, For an unknown reason his eyes was stuck on her lips, and before he knew it his lips was already pressed on hers. It is though his body was hit by a thousand bolt of electricity when their lips touched. It took a second or two before he quickly pulled his self away and headed back to his initial position. What the hell was that? He thought. He had kissed a lot of girls before, but he never felt like this to anyone of them. And why the hell did i do that? He asked his self Ginny was awoken by something pressed on her lips. At first he thought it was Harry, but she was frozen when she realized it wasn't him. She was fully aware of that scent. It was Blaise. She wanted to stand and hexed him right away, but what she was thinking was far more different from what she feels, and how her body react. She knew her cheeks turned pink again, and she felt a stinging sensation in that short skin contact. When she confirmed that Blaise wasn't near her anymore, she slowly opened her eyes pretending she just woke up. "Atlast your awake," snapped Blaise as he stood up and walked towards the castle without even looking at her. Blaise went straight on their dormitory and slamed his self on his bed. He was looking at the ceiling but thats not what he was seeing. And not aware that he was already smiling "I wonder what the Weasley girl did for you to act like that," teased Draco. Blaise turn his head and found Draco leaning in the doorway. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Am i really acting weird? He thought. Draco just smirked then walked towards his bed. Leaving Blaise puzzled, not just because of what Draco had said, but also because of Draco's weird action this past days. He decided to asked something that he's very eager to know since they started their muggle study project. "So how was your project going? I notice i haven't heard any complain from you that you are paired with that mudblood," he asked dubious, anticipating his suspicions was right. But Draco's expression suddenly change, from cheerful he became furious. "I don't mean to asked that. Just forget-" "Don't you ever call my girlfriend like that again," Draco spat. Blaise was surprised, he didn't expect Draco's reaction to his question. He thought he would be mad that he was trying to imply that Draco and Granger are already getting along well with each other, but he was wrong. Draco was obviously defending her. And he even called her "girlfriend?" he didn't noticed he had said the last word outloud. "Yes my girlfriend," replied Draco calmly. "a long story to tell. When the semister already started i told her that we should let everyone know, but she said it wasn't the right time yet. She's afraid of what others might say, specially our housemates. Being friends with gryffindor is already unacceptable. And having an intimate connection with them was already considered disgrace," Draco explained proudly. Blaise was taken aback, thats exactly the same as what Ginny told him. "She suggest this project. Pairing slytherin to gryffindor, hoping that the two houses would learn to forget the rivalry and try even not as friends, but aleast be civil with each other, and i think it's perfectly working, isn't it Blaise?" asked Draco vividly. When Blaise didn't answer he just smirk, pat Blaise's shoulder then leave him dumbfonded. It was past midnight but Blaise was still wide awake. What Draco had said disturbed him. Afterwards he found himself staring at the still image he develop a weeks ago. Unlike the wizards photographs, this one wasn't moving, but he consider it more fascinating as he could perfectly view every detail of the image. Just then he realized one thing he's afraid to admit so long ago. The next day they decided to roam around Hogsmeade still looking for a nice spot for their project. Then they reached the place where the Shrieking shack located. "I wonder what's in there," said Blaise curiously. "Do you really want to know?" asked Ginny vividly. She didn't wait for him to answer as she walked back at the castle straight where the womping willow was located.. They again felt the stinging sensation in that holding hands. "What are we doing here?" asked Blaise puzzled. "You said you wanted to know what's in the shreking shack" replied Ginny annoyed. "Yeah but-" "No but's. When i say run. You run in that large gap in the root," explained Ginny pointing at the bottom of the womping willow. Before Blaise could utter another word Ginny already draw her wand and shouted "IMMOBULUS!" The freezing charm shot straight into the tree, which gave them enough time to run towards the hole. Just in time the charm lose effect, they had made it to the hole. "I've known gryffindors to be brave, but i didn't know you're also crazy," said Blaise panting. Ginny who was also gasping for breath just chuckle and started walking into the tunnel. "Where does this tunnel heading?" asked Blaise curiously "You'll see," replied Ginny not looking at him. After a couple of minutes, they reached a small opening. They pulled themselves out in the hole through a ruined deserted room "Where are we?" Blaise asked again looking around. The furnitures are broken,the wallpapers were ripped out, windows are borded and dust everywhere. "Were in the shrieking shack," replied Ginny now starting to walked into the dim hallway. Blaise who was busy looking around didn't noticed where Ginny went. "Hey Weasley, where are you?" Blaised called looking worried. "In here," he heard her shout from upstairs. He stride towards the dim hallway and up the stairs. There are lots of rooms in here, but the one at the end of the hallway was the only one open. So he decided to went straight there. He slowly entered inside the room and a splendid four-poster bed with dusty hangings welcomed him. He examine the room and found Ginny standing near the window "What are you looking at?" he asked curiously as he also peeped at the window and was shocked on what he saw. It's Potter and Greengrass snogging. He quickly glanced at Ginny, but he can't see any reaction from her face. She turned her back at him and was about to leave but the door was locked. "What's wrong with this door?" asked Ginny irritably. She took her wand and tap the knob "Alohomora" she muttered, but it's useless "Damn! Were locked," shrieked Ginny. She started kicking the door, blasting it off using different spells, but it's ineffective. She wanted to get on this place as soon as possible. The moment she saw Harry and Daphne, she haven't felt any pain nor resentment. She actually felt relieved. Blaise stare at Ginny in disbelief. She had seen her boyfriend making out with someone, but it is though she had seen nothing. And deep with in him, he felt glad at the thought that Harry doesn't have any effect to Ginny now. "Will you stop standing there, and do something with this damn door," said Ginny furiously. But instead of trying to unlocked the door, Blaise just sat on the bed. "What are you doing?" asked Ginny glaring at him. "uh your impossible" Ginny groaned and walked towards the window to ask some help from outside, but Blaise quickly grabbed her from the waist and carried her away from the window while her mouth was covered with his hand to prevent her from shouting "Get off me" snapped Ginny as she pushed him away from her. "What do you think your doing? Do you really want them to found us here? Locked in the bedroom?" Blaise growl Ginny sighed in defeat "fine! But i'll take the bed, and you stay on the floor. Or else i'll kiss you," she said seriously, but was taken aback by what she just said. Where the hell did that idea came from? She thought. Blaise smiled as he step towards her "you'll really do that?" asked Blaise taunting her Ginny step backward "do what?" she replied assuming she haven't said anything. Blaise again took a step towards her, still with that taunting smile on his face "really? What if i told you, i want to kiss you too" he whispered with a husky voice that made Ginny felt that stinging sensation when Blaise stole her a kiss. She supposed to stepped backward, but her leg hit the edge of the bed that caused her out of balance. Blaise quickly held her waist to catch her, but Ginny's pulling force was much stronger, that made them both fell on the bed Blaise on top of her. Their face was inches away. Blaise held her gazed, but it was Ginny who close the gap between them, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him bringing their lips together. It wasn't anything soft, the kiss was rough and passionate. And Blaise kissed her back with much more intense and fervor. She arched her body againt's him, and gasped when she felt his hand roaming her side to her breast. Then his lips left hers as he trace tiny kisses from her neck, down to her shoulder, she let out a soft groan and tilted her head for better access. A minute or two their clothes was already thrown into the floor. Their hands roaming each other's nakedness. They were both on fire. And before they knew it, they're already doing the rhythm of love making in perfect bliss. An hour after they were both dress again. Blaise was leaning on the bed headrest, while Ginny was lying on his lap. "Don't you have any regret on what happen to us?" asked Blaise anxiously. Ginny got up and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "i've never felt this way to anyone before. And i dont have any single regret on what happen to us now," she replied with a bright smile. "I just realize how stupid i am, for controling what i really felt for you for so long," muttered Blaise heavy-hearted. Ginny turn to face him cupping her face "i love you, and that's what matters most," she said smiling sweetly. "and i love you too," replied Blaise sincerely, as he pressed his lips into her's for another fervent kiss. Since then Blaise and Ginny are always together. Everyone believe that they were just together because of their project, but it's more than that. When they're alone they kiss, hug, and holdhands just like the other couple. They were both happy. But the day before their muggle studies project ends, Ginny started to got paranoid. She's easily got annoyed, she scowled at everybody, and she stays away from Blaise. Blaise started to got worried. He haven't seen Ginny since morning, and now it's already past dinner time and she's still not showing. He searched everywhere, but she's still nowhere to be found. Until he reached at the back of the library, he found her sitting on the grass. "Ginny! Merlin thanks i found you," said Blaise feeling relieved. But Ginny just look at him, then stood up and walked passing by him. Blaise was puzzled the way his girlfriend acted, he hugged her from behind to stopped her, but she just take his arms off and started walking again. "Ginny wait!" he called as he grabbed her hand. "what's happen? Did i do something wrong? Why are you like this?" he asked troubled. "Im just making things easier for the both of us," muttered Ginny avoiding his gaze. "What do you mean?" then the truth hits him. "are you staying away from me? But why?" he asked obviously got hurt "Tomorrow our muggle studies project will already end, and there's no reason for you anymore to be with me. Im just making it easier for you to leave me," shouted Ginny close to tears "Damn it Ginny, do you really think i will leave you? Do you really think my love for you, only last for a month or two? Tell me what i need to do? just to prove to you how much i love you," yelled Blaise in disappointment. "I don't know," she whispered then run towards the castle. Leaving Blaise in disbelief. The next day they were gathered again for the last part of their project. It was held in the Great hall, for there would be a small celebration after this. It was Blaise's turn to report. He was standing infront, a picture floating in midair. "It took me six long years before i realized, and finally admit to my self, that i've already seen the most breathtaking scene six years ago," said Blaise candidly. "this one didn't just captured my eyes, but also captured my heart down from my very soul," and with a flick of his wand a hundred owl came soaring in the Great Hall and drop hundreds of copies of the picture he was now holding. Ginny didn't bother looking on it, and continue pretending she was reading, but she was distracted by Hermione's, Ron and others remark as they stare at her. She dropped the book she was holding harshly "What?" she snapped irritated. Harry held her hand and pressed it in an assuring way, as he place the picture infront of her. The moment she took a glance at the picture, those tears she's been trying to control yesterday, now wilfully streamed down her cheeks. She's staring at her own image. It was taken on the first day of their muggle studies project. She was holding a pink flower while staring at the sunset. She didn't noticed Blaise was already infront of her. She looked around her Draco was already sitting beside Hermione, Harry and Daphne was the same. Aswell as the others, they weren't sitting according to their house anymore, but according to whom they wanted to be with. "I told you, i'll do everything no matter what it takes," muttered Blaise cupping her cheek with one of his hand, and the other one held her hand and entertwined their fingers. "i love you Ginny" he said as he pressed his lips into hers "and i love you too,"


End file.
